Summer Rain
by Peach Spirit
Summary: It's the end of freshmen year for Dave and John. Recently Dave hasn't gotten to see alot of John, with him dating Vriska and all. But what happens when they break up? DavexJohn, starts off as JohnxVriska rated K for the trolls and Dave's mouths. cover mozarelli.
1. Chapter 1

Vriska Serket, most people say she's a total bitch, but you've seen the way she is around John and she isn't very bitch like. She's like two-faced or something like that.

It's weird not having your best friend with you for the last semester of school, and it being your freshmen year.

It kind of…hurt you?

You frowned as Vriska hugged John and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Dave gave out a little huff as he got up and threw his food away. He sort of lost his appetite.

He glanced over at the couple and made eye contact with John for one second. It seemed like John wanted to come over and say something to him, but Dave just shrugged it off.

Dave could tell John was frowning, and that Vriska was now frowning too, and probably whining to John about what's wrong.

The bell rang as Dave walked into class, which is weird because he's normally late.

"Wow Dave, first one to class? Are you sick?" Rose came in and sat next to him.

"Why would you think that?" Dave gave her that, what-the-fuck-do-you-think-I'm-a-slacker look. And she shook her head.

"Well some things up. I know you Dave." She gave him a look of concern, as students began to come into the classroom. Dave could hear Vriska giggle outside the room; he frowned knowing that John would be late to class.

Rose caught this, "Does it have to do with John and Vriska?" she asked.

"Look Rose, can I not come to class earlier than usual without being pounded with questions?" Dave said with a bit of anger in his voice. He caught a glimpse of Rose's expression; she looked hurt… just a bit.

Dave sighed and brought his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose, "Sorry sis, I shouldn't have snapped on you like that, but yea it has to do with _them._" He said, and Rose gave him a look of forgiveness, before moving to her assigned seat, which was the next desk up.

John walked in right once the tardy bell rang; luckily the teacher had not walked into class yet.

Dave watched as John sat down in his desk, the one Rose sat in just a few minutes ago. John smiled sheepishly at Dave, as the teacher walked in.

* * *

As Dave walked out the front door of the school he heard a familiar giggle. He looked to his left and saw his friend Terezi Pyrope with her boyfriend Karkat Vantas.

"H3Y D4V3~" she grinned at him and Karkat looked sort of jealous. Terezi gestured for him to come over, and he did. There would be consequences if he didn't.

"1 NOT1C3D DUR1NG CL4SS YOU SM3LT OF FRUSTR4T1ON." She frowned and Karkat ignored the conversation.

"Well your nose was wrong." Dave shifted his weight, as Terezi's eyes burned into him.

"D4V3 1'M _N3V3R _WRONG. _N3V3R._"She said with an intimidating tone in her voice.

"NEVER." Karkat said as he pulled out his cell phone. Dave looked over at the crabby looking boy.

"IT HAS TO DO WITH EGBERT, DOESN'T IT?" Karkat said as he flipped his phone shut. He looked up and gave him a frown.

Terezi turned to both of them, "1 C4N T3LL WH3N 1'M NOT W4NT3D, 1'LL B3 B4CK WH3N YOU TWO 4R3 DON3 W1TH YOUR M4N TO M4N CONV3RS4T1ON." Terezi smiled and gave Karkat a kiss on the cheek and walked over to Nepeta, who seemed to be waiting for some one.

Karkat raised an eyebrow at Dave," IT'S JOHN ISN'T IT?" he stuffed his hands in his Hoodie pocket. Dave shifted his weight again.

"Yeah it does, unfortunately." He looked down the street, and caught a glimpse of John, before he disappeared behind a corner.

"YOU'RE UPSET, BECAUSE HE'S HANGING OUT WITH VRISKA, RIGHT?" Dave nodded.

"I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE YOUR FRIEND TO A GIRLFRIEND, SAME THING HAPPENED WHEN SOLLUX AND FEFERI STARTED DATING."

"They didn't start dating until last summer; you and TZ have been dating since the beginning of middle school, I don't think you've felt the way I have…ever." Dave said and Karkat stopped to think about it. Dave actually had a point.

"YOU HAVE A POINT, BUT SOLLUX AND I STILL HUNG OUT EVEN THOUGH HE DIDN'T HAVE GIRLFRIEND, HE GOT ALONG GREAT WITH TZ. BUT WHEN HE AND FEF STARTED DATING, I DIDN'T REALLY SEE HIM LIKE I USED TOO." Karkat looked over at TZ and gave her a genuine smile. Dave looked over at TZ and saw she smiled back, blushing a little. That was the first non-troll like grin Dave as ever seen on her face.

Terezi shyly walked over to the two boys, after saying good bye to Nepeta. She gave Karkat a one armed hug and looked up at Dave.

"YOU TWO 4R3 DON3 R1GHT?" the two nodded. "I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR SITUATION STRIDER." Karkat frowned Dave nodded and began to walk away, before Terezi grabbed his wrist.

"YOU WON'T H4V3 TO WORRY 4BOUT TH3 WHOL3 VR1SKA TH1NG WH3N SUMM3R BR34K ROLLS 4ROUND D4V3." Terezi frowned slightly.

Dave gave her a confusing look, "N3P OV3R H34RD 4 F3W TH1NGS 1N TH3 G1RL'S LOCK3R ROOM." She turned around and went back to Karkat, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"LATER STRIDER."

"Yeah later." Dave said as he began walking home.

"I wonder what TZ meant by that?" he thought aloud.

"What's that bitch planning?"

* * *

**AD: oh shit i think this is TOTALLY horrible! **

**... but i couldn't resist, i'm in such a davexjohn mood atm!**

**anyways please fave/comment whatever either one will make me happy, tell me if i should like change it-**

**j****ust bascially give me your opinion.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Summer break rolled around fast. Teachers piled students with study guides, and the students began cramming. It seemed like the town was empty. Without all its teenagers causing mayhem, instead they locked themselves up in their rooms or began studying at the library. The town was quite peaceful.

* * *

Dave huffed as he sat down a pile of books and papers; he plopped into his chair, and began looking around the library. He saw a lot of familiar faces, there was Nepeta and Equius sitting together flipping through books, Feferi, Eridan, and Sollux sat down next to Fef with textbooks, there was Jade, Karkat, and TZ, but she wasn't paying attention to the other two.

Dave followed her gaze and saw a bookshelf? Dave looked back at Terezi and she looked in his direction. She pointed towards the bookshelf and mouthed, "Behind the bookshelf."

Dave got up slowly and walked towards the bookshelves towards Terezi and her duo. Before he could get across the library he bumped into Rose, who looked surprised.

"Dave are you actually here… studying?" Rose's mouth was agape, and her eyebrows lifted in shock.

"Yes, I'm here studying." Dave glanced off towards the bookshelf.

"Do you need help studying? Because I know you aren't doing to well in science." She gave him a frown, and Dave looked back to Rose, "Yea sure I'm sitting over there." He nodded over to his seat, and Rose went to sit down. Dave looked back at Rose, and caught a glimpse of a familiar dorky smile.

"John?" Dave hesitated as he turned to walk towards John.

"d4v3, d4v3!" he looked back at TZ and she was furiously pointing at the bookshelf. Karkat looked up at her and gave her a confused look then followed her gaze to Dave, then back to where she was pointing.

Karkat looked back at Dave and mouthed, "Hurry up."

Dave looked off to where he saw John, and saw him talking to Rose, his goofy smile making Rose smile along with him. He looked over towards the bookshelf TZ is somewhat obsessed with. He pointed towards it and looked back to Rose; she nodded before going back to studying.

John began walking in the direction of his destination; Dave disappeared behind the bookshelves next to Terezi's group.

"d4v3?" Terezi looked back at him, and frowned. Dave looked up, he could now see what she was freaking out about.

Vriska and Tavros, Vriska chatting up a storm, he looked at TZ, "Really? They're just-" "d4v3! 1 told you, th4t wh3n summ3r br34k roll3d 4round vr1sk4 w4n't go1ng to b3 4 probl3m for you, sh3's go1ng to br34k up w1th john!" Dave's expression went from a frown to one of shock.

"here comes john." Karkat whispered and looked at Terezi.

Dave watched Vriska and saw her lean in towards Tavros, and right once there lips met John came out from behind the bookshelf. His smile vanished from his face.

"Vriska?" John said with a hint of worry in his voice and Vriska turned around to him. "Wh-what are you doing? I thought you said we were going to study?"

"Hm, oh sorry John I just met up with Tavros and I complete forgot."

"I can tell…" John looked away from Vriska, "I guess that's your way of saying it's over, right?"

Vriska gave him a smile, "Sorry John, I mean your adora8le and all, 8ut just know it's me, and not you."

John sort of flinched, and forced a smile, "Yea, of course it is." And with that, he turned around and left the library.

TZ shook her head in disgust, as Karkat rubbed her shoulder. "What just happened?" Jade yawned and she looked around, "Oh hi Dave are- Dave? " Dave had jogged off towards Rose.

"Dave what just happened I just saw John… Dave?" Rose asked as Dave picked up his pace.

* * *

**AN: hehe sorry for not updating . u .;; i didn't have my laptop w/ this weekend(went out of town) **

**but here you guys go, the second chapter of summer rain!**

**i really hate that i'm making vriska a bitch, i wanted to avoid that, but it's all good . u .**

**ohmysweetbabiesi'mmakingjohngirl that's something i really didn't want to happen... maybe the next chapter will be better than this - **

**there might be...2 more chapters, i might just like split up chapters so it seems...longer i guess?**

**but i hope you guys enjoyed! :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Dave walked out of the library, there was no sign of John.

"Damn he's fast." Dave huffed looking around for his friend. Dave began to look around for John. "Maybe he headed home." Dave thought aloud as he continued looking.

As Dave walked he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed John's number. He brought the phone up to his ear and sighed as it rang. "Pick up, pick up, damnit John pick up." Dave slowly became more and more frustrated.

And then finally, "Hey J-" "Hey this is John, sorry I can't answer my cell at the moment, hehe just leave a message after the BEEP!"

Dave huffed again, "Um, hey John I…" Dave paused to think," I heard what happened about Vr- um, _her… _call if you want to meet up or if you want to, um I guess if you want to like, I don't know talk about it…or something, I don't know, well talk to you later, maybe."

Dave sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket, _'I should've told him what TZ told me, and he probably wouldn't be in this situation right now.'_

Dave stopped when he realized he was in front of John's house, "Maybe he's home." Dave walked up to the front door and knocked. As he waited he looked towards the drive way to find it empty. He knocked again, but harder.

"John, it's me Dave." He said leaning towards the door, to hear if anybody was coming. He heard footsteps from behind the door, and then a click and the door opened, to reveal a gloomy John.

"Um, hey." John said sadly, and Dave couldn't help but let out a laugh. John frowned, "Why are you laughing? If you think me being upset is funny, you can just get the hell out of here." John began to close the door, but Dave stopped him.

"I'm sorry John, your just acting like, nevermind. May I come in please?" Dave asked not waiting for an answer as he walked right in.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm…, what am I just like?" John questioned with a hint of frustration in his voice, closing the door behind him.

"Do you really want to know what you're like right now?" Dave raised an eyebrow and smiled, as he took a seat on the couch. John's eyebrows bent downward in frustration, "Yes."

"You are taking this break up like a girl, man." Dave snickered, John's eyes widened and a blush rose to his cheeks.

"D-Dave? Why- what the hell!" John sort of yelled and punched Dave in the arm. "Sorry dude, just you moping around its kind of girly, or well you're moping too soon or whatever." Dave raised his hands in defense.

John plopped next to Dave,"I guess you're right." John confessed.

"Well, I guess it would be different if _you_ broke up with her instead." John nodded in approval.

"But I can understand it is your _first _break up." John nodded again, "Yea Dave I get it, I'm girly." John said with annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry bro." Dave frowned, knowing he was talking too much.

A silence had fallen over the two.

"You know Vriska was alright, although she did have some weird interests." John laughed nervously.

"Like what?" Dave asked, getting somewhat interested _'Blackmail~'_ Dave sang in his head.

"Well, she likes to act, which I guess isn't too weird and besides she's in the drama club. And you know how most girls are scared of spiders?" Dave nodded, "Well she liked them, like she'd see one crawling on the floor or the wall and she didn't even bat an eye, she shrugged it off. And even when they were close to her she didn't freak out… it sort of freaked me out." Dave chuckled at John's facial expression.

"Something we did have in common was that we both liked Nicolas Cage, I mean there were other things but, I…don't know."

"John you know, it's ok for you to cry, right here. Don't wait to cry yourself to sleep silently tonight, with your door locked and your face in your pillow under the covers." John laughed, which made Dave smile to see a happy John again.

"I'm serious bro, just let it out." Dave went into a somewhat serious expression, but ended up laughing along with John.

John let out a sigh and rested his head on the back of the couch, and looked over at Dave with a smile, "Thanks Dave, for being a bro."

* * *

**AD: holy sheeeeeeeet i really don't know where i'm taking this fanfic . - .**

**i really need to find a way to make this more romantic : | but eh i'm trying and it's the thought that counts right? )**

**anyways review, fav, and i hoped you enjoyed this chapter~~~! :DDD**


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks Dave, for being a bro." John smiled.

"No problem man. I'll always have your back." Dave patted John on the shoulder, "That's what bro's are for, right?"

John nodded happily, "Hey you want to watch a movie?" John jumped up eagerly, and went over to the entertainment center to pick one out.

"A movie? Sounds nice, we've been studying all week. But _I _get to pick the movie." Dave pulled himself away from the comfy-ness of the couch to go pick a _good _movie.

Dave and John began to file through the movies, "I always pick good movies." John grumpily mumbled, Dave deadpanned, "Yea the best, always." Dave said as he continued looking through the movies.

"Heh," John smiled awkwardly, which made Dave look up, "What's wrong? That smile looks like it hurts."

"Um, n-nothing I just remembered something Vriska rambled about." John nervously laughed, and scratched his cheek. Dave raised an eyebrow, "It must of have been something really weird if it's getting you to act like this."

"Um, yeah… h-her and Terezi talked about it, and then she talked about Tavros too. But, let's not bring it up." John shook it off.

"No you brought it up and now I'm curious, I can just call Terezi and ask her."

John gulped, "OK OK, I don't want you to go through all that trouble to find out something so stupid." John shook his head furiously.

"OK, um, well she liked talking about how good I'd look with other people."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "OK, that's not too weird."

"No, she'd pair me with guys." John's cheeks turned a light a pink, and his voice slowly became shaky, "And you know I don't think of guys _that way_ so I guess it's weirder for me than you." He forced a laugh, and Dave scooted just a little closer, "OK? I don't know what you mean by 'weirder for me' but anyways, who did she pair you with?"

Dave was overflowing with curiosity, but he didn't let John see that, he _couldn't _let him see it.

John gulped, again, and tried to not look at Dave, before stuttering out his reply "Um, she, she said that, th-that if I _did _happen to l-like guys, she thought um, th-that…" he went into a mumble as he came to the end of his answer.

Dave deadpanned, "John, you can't mumble like that, can't you see the suspense is killing me." He gave John a straight face.

"Sh-she said that y-you and I w-would be cute together. Stupid right? But the only reason she said that was because she had already seen us hanging out…she actually thought we were dating before her and I did." John looked down at the ground, his cheeks still a pink.

Once again a silence fell over the two.

"Dave? Dave, you can't do that. Dave did your brain break?" John looked up worried, and Dave shook his head.

"I'm fine, but really?" John nodded his head yes, "And I don't know why that thought popped into my head." John looked nervous, like really nervous.

"Dude, you're making this weird, don't let her make our friendship uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, but now I can't stop thinking about that idea."

"The idea of us being _more than _friends? Really, if you're not a homosexual it should be easy for you to forget it about it."

"You're not forgetting about?"

"Well I can't forget about if you keep talking about it."

"I'm sorry that I can't stop thinking about it."

"Maybe I should pull out my ipod and play some beats, to get the idea out of your head."

"No that's okay; I think music would just take the idea farther."

"Yeah because you'd get lost in- Wait take the idea farther?"

"I think we should just kiss and get this over with because that's obviously what we're both thinking about, and that we both developed feelings for each other since Vriska distracted me from you."

Now, that, that, what John just rambled caught Dave's attention.

"What did you just say?"

John's face was more than pink now.

"I- I really don't know where that came from." John's eyes were wide.

And yet another silence had fallen over the two.

Dave sighed and slowly took off his shades, which caught John's attention. John blinked and looked into Dave's apple red eyes, and Dave looked into John's blue, blue eyes. Right once John looked into his eyes, he felt the same way he did when he looked into Vriska's, although this feeling was much bigger. This feeling was multiplied by a thousand, this, this bubbly feeling in his chest felt as big as Jupiter!

John was so distracted by this feeling that he hadn't realized Dave leaning forward. John blinked, he subconsciously leaned forward; he let his eyes slide shut as well. Dave smirked, as his eyes too, slid shut.

And when their lips brushed,

they both swear the world and time just-

stopped.

* * *

**AD: hey guys, i'm so sorry for the long wait! . n . **

**i seriously have no comment on this chapter . - .**


	5. Chapter 5

**AD: OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT YOU GUYS HAD TO DEAL W/! AND I MEAN THIS CHAPTER ISN'T EVEN _THAT_ LONG AND IT TOOK ME LIKE THREE MONTHS?! Q A Q I'M SO SORRY**

**so enjoy this shitty little chapte i'll try to update atleast once a week? school will be starting next week so there may not be a new chapter...maybe, but anyways! **

**here you guys go**

**disclaimer: if i owned homestuck all the characters WOULD'VE ONLY DIED ONCE AND JOHN AND DAVE WOULD BE CUTE BOYFRIENDS BY NOW, but i don't own it ANDREW HUSSIE does**

* * *

"Wait, I can't." John abruptly said. He scooted back, just a little, from Dave. He let out a shaky sigh as he ran his fingers through his messy head of hair. Dave leaned back, with his arms supporting him.

"You alright man?" Dave asked, his shades still off. John looked over at him, his red eyes were so comforting, inviting.

"I don't want to sound like an asshole or anything, but you did want me to kiss you." That made John frown just a little, Dave had a point; John did say they should kiss. "You're right."

John crawled over to Dave, to where he sat right beside him. He looked right into those bright red eyes and practically melted. John quickly broke eye contact, "I don't think I can do this."

He could tell his face was flushed, as he looked away from Dave. He jumped when he felt Dave's cool fingers under his chin, and there lips pressed together.

To John's(and Dave's) surprise, he melted into the kiss instantly. Dave moved the hand that had hold of John's chin, to cup his cheek, and the other around John's waist. John wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, deepening the kiss.

A minute later, the two pulled away. John's blush had gone from red to a pink, and Dave's cheeks were only dusted with pink.

Dave slipped his shades back on, as another silence fell over them.

"Did that kiss mean anything?" John asked looking over at Dave.

"If you want it to mean something yeah, sure." He shrugged.

"Well d-did you like it?" He questioned, Dave shrugged again, and John punched him in the arm. "A shrug isn't a-"John was cut off by Dave smashing their lips together again. Dave pushed John down, to where he was straddling John's waist. John subconsciously wrapped his hands around Dave's neck, one hand twining into his soft blonde hair.

After they broke the kiss, John took off Dave's shades, "Whenever it's just the two of us, will you keep these off?" He said waving them. Dave smiled crookedly, "Only if you'll be my fucking boyfriend?"

John let out a little laugh, as he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, smashing their lips together sloppily. When they broke away, again, Dave raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing that's a yes?" John nodded with his dorky little smile on his face, as he hugged Dave.

Dave sat up, bringing John into his lap, said boy let out a little content sigh" I like this feeling." As he hid his face in the crook of Dave's neck.

"What feeling is that, Egderp?" Dave questioned his grip tightening around John.

"Being in your arms."

* * *

**OTL**


	6. Chapter 6

**AD: OMG i'm so sorry for the long wait o n o;;, i've just been really busy w/ school and my personal life that i just like completely forgot about this ; n ; but anyways here you guys go...i'm really sorry**

******disclaimer: if i owned homestuck all the characters WOULD'VE ONLY DIED ONCE AND JOHN AND DAVE WOULD BE CUTE BOYFRIENDS BY NOW, but i don't own it ANDREW HUSSIE does**

* * *

Exams are over, summer vacation is finally here, and the sun is o-wait, where the _fuck _is the sun. It is supposed to be sunny today, that damn weather man lied. Well it's not the first time, last time this happened he said it was going to be in the high 80s and you know what happened that day.

It _fucking **rained**_**.**

Oh whatever, you're walking home from an exhausting week of majorly important long exams. Holding you boyfriend's hand. You glance over at Dave and you see his eyes from behind his shades twinkle with a smile, which makes you blush lightly.

"What?" he lets a little smile show itself, you just smile back and kiss him on the cheek. You both stop and he's taken your other hand into his, you're now turned facing him foreheads pressed together. He takes his shades off and rests them on the top of his head.

And you melt into those beautiful red eyes, just like the first time that just overflow with emotion. He leans in and leaves a soft kiss on your lips. When he breaks away you look up into his eyes again.

Your cute little moment is ruined by a drop of rain splattering on your nose, you frown and the both of you look up to the grey sky. "I guess we should get inside before it sta-" before you can finish your sentence, it begins to pour.

"Oh come on!" you throw your hands to your side and yell at the sky. You hear a chuckle come from Dave, you look back at him and he's smiling. You can't help but smile back, "The rain ruined the mood." You fidget a little, flustered just a bit. You break eye contact with Dave when you look down to the ground. You notice Dave move closer to you and he rests one arm on your waist and he takes your hand into his.

"Are we going to dance in the rain?" You snort/giggle, and he rests his forehead against yours.

"May I have this dance Egderp?" he asks, smirking, "Yes you can." You two dance in circles, Dave singing any random song that pops into his head. When the two of you are done dancing Dave kisses you, his arms wrapped on your waist, you don't even realize how cold you were until he held you closer to his body.

You can't stop smiling after he's broken the kiss, you take a step back though to sneeze, "Let's get inside, sounds like your catching a-" a sneeze interrupts his sentence, you laugh "You sneeze like a kitten." He playfully punches you in the arm.

"Anyway like I was saying let's get inside." He takes your hand and leads you to the apartment building.

You stayed over at Dave's that night, Bro didn't mind. You had changed into one of Dave's favorite shirts and a pair of pajama pants, he changed too. And the both of you spent the night cuddled up under the covers, in each other's warmth.

And both Bro and your Dad are upset that the two of you now have colds.

All thanks to the summer rain.

* * *

**AD: welp thats that**

**yep**

**...**

**FIN**


End file.
